


Superb

by funhanie



Series: superpowers [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 20 year old byun baekhyun, M/M, OT12 (EXO), idols with superpowers, imaginations, no external threat
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Baekhyun on Amerikassa ja Chanyeolilla on ikävä.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: superpowers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123706





	Superb

Chanyeol istui keittiön pöydän ääressä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja katsoi hennosti huojuvaa kynttilän liekkiä. Se oli palanut jo kolmetoista päivää. Ja se palaisi niin kauan, että Baekhyun tulisi kotiin ja puhaltaisi sen sammuksiin. 

Kylmä viima puhalsi olohuoneen suunnalta. Sohva narahti Sehunin vaihtaessa asentoa. "Hyung."

Chanyeol hymyili. Sehun saisi rauhassa käyttää vaikka koko kapasiteettinsa myrskytuulten nostamiseksi, mutta sekään puuska ei olisi tarpeeksi sammuttamaan pöydällä palavaa kynttilää. Se kynttilä paloi Yeolin voiman lisäksi myös rakkaudesta. 

"Miksi et lähde hänen luokseen, jos sulla on ikävä?"

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hyuniella oli varmasti paljon tekemistä, hän olisi vain häiriöksi. Tärkeät tv-esiintymiset ja haastattelut, promokuvista ja kaikenmoisista tapaamisista puhumattakaan, saattaisivat jäädä väliin leaderiksi määrätyn miehen kuluttaessa arvokasta aikaansa jossain muualle. Hänellä oli liikaa hävittävää. Kaiken olisi mentävä ihan nappiin, jotta pojat voisivat palata kotiin kevyin mielin. Heillä oli tehtävä, eikä siihen kuulunut yhtä kiimaista Parkia.

Sehun irvisteli silmiään pyöritellen. "Hyung. Kim Jongin on olemassa."

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa sohvalla röhnöttävään maknaeen, jonka katse oli liimautunut puhelimen näyttöön. Tilassa kulkeva tuulenvirekin laantui, Hun ei viitsinyt kuluttaa energiaansa yrittämällä horjuttaa horjumatonta liekkiä. 

"Tiedät hyvin, ettei Baekhyunie kestä teleporttia. Jos se väsyttää hänet, hän nukkuu koko kiertueen ajan, eikä sellainen käy päinsä. Yhtiö katsoo häntä muutenkin pahalla silmällä."

"En puhunutkaan hänestä", Sehun sanoi. Hän risti jalkansa ja kellahti selälleen, puhelintaan näpytellen. Samasta suunnasta tuleva kylmä henkäys osui Yeolin iholle, mutta ei pöydän keskellä palavaan kynttilänliekkiin. Maknaen harhautus oli hyvä, mutta ei tarpeeksi hyvä. 

"Jaa, että mäkö lähtisin Amerikkaan? Mitä siihen sanoisit?"

"Tervemenoa."

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hänen ja Sehunin oli ollut määrä tehdä musiikkia, työstää uusia biisejä, vaikka heille ei vielä uutta albumia oltu luvattukaan. Yhteiset suunnitelmat oli lyöty lukkoon jo kolme viikkoa sitten, eikä heillä ollut vielä mitään. 

"Et saa mitään aikaan kuitenkaan. Ihan sama, oletko täällä vai toisella puolella maapalloa", Sehun sanoi. "Paluu Arizonan metsikköön saattaisi tehdä hyvää inspiraatiollesi."

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti. Baekhyun ja muut olivat Los Angelesissa, eikä hän ollut kolunnut Arizonan metsiä omasta tahdostaan. Ikävuodet ja sitä muka kasvanut status suuressa viihdeyhtiössä olivat tuoneet Sehunille itsevarmuutta puhua takaisin. Hyvä asiahan se oli, mutta liiallisissa määrin se saattoi muuttua jopa röyhkeydeksi. Mutta Sehun teki sitä pelkästä rakkaudesta, ja vain niitä ihmisiä kohtaan, joista hän oikeasti välitti, joten Yeolia ei haitannut.

"Olet saanut sitä hyvää säännöllisesti vuosien ajan. Olet ollut kaksi viikkoa ilman, ja se alkaa jo näkyä", Sehun murahti. 

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa hennosti lepattavaan liekkiin ja huokaisi haaveillen. Kaksikymmentävuotias Baekhyun tummanvioletissa tukassaan kuiskutteli hänen korvaansa. "Vedin eilen käteen."

Sehun älähti ja peitti kasvonsa. "Kiitos, kun kerroit!" 

Chanyeolin teki mieli ajaa Sehun pois asunnoltaan märehtimästä, mutta pöydällä olevan muistikirjan tyhjät sivut saivat hänet toisiin aatoksiin. Töihin keskittyminen oli vaikeaa, sillä mieli, keho ja sydän kaipasivat toista puolikastaan. Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan ollut niin kaukana hänestä. Japaniinkin oli vain tunnin matka, vaikka teleportilla se taittui 0.2 sekunnissa. Amerikka oli maapallon toisella puolella, aikaero mantereelle oli älytön. Äänettömät sanat eivät kulkeneet perille, välimatkaa oli liikaa, ja Baekhyun oli muutenkin vetänyt ympärilleen sellaisen suojamuurin, ettei moista ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut. 

Hyunie oli stressannut mahdollisesta paljastumisesta viikkojen ajan. Oikeastaan siitä asti, kun yhtiö oli ilmoittanut heille, että hän ja Jongin lähtevät promoamaan uuden ryhmän kanssa. Chanyeol kunnollisena poikaystävänä oli tietysti rauhoitellut häntä parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyun oli kuitenkin heistä se, joka oli pysynyt aktiivisena alusta asti, ja onnistunut viilaamaan yhtiön edustajia linssiin. Siitä oli kuitenkin jo kauan aikaa, hän ei ollut enää niin nuori ja voimakas, vaan enemmänkin hajamielinen, koska oli rakastunut.

"Olen varma, että hän kaipaa sua yhtä paljon", Sehun sanoi.

"Näinköhän", Chanyeol huokaisi. Hänen kätensä hapuili sivummalla olevaa muistikirjaa ja sen päällä olevaa mustekynää. Kaipauksesta ja ikävästä oli aina hyvä ammentaa. Sanat eivät kuitenkaan osanneet ilmestyä paperille, ainakaan jotenkin järkevässä muodossa. Yksittäiset sanat eivät riittäneet kuvailemaan sitä tunnemyrskyä, jota hän kävi sisällään. Jällennäkemiseen ei ollut pitkä aika, mutta se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Valmiiksi rinnassa palava sydän tuntui polttavan hänet sisältä päin. 

_Suutele minua, älä polta minua._

_Olen sinun._

Kaksikymmentävuotias Baekhyun kurkisti kulman takaa silmät tuikkien. Hän liikutti etusormeaan kutsuen ja puri huultaan, virnistellen poikamaiseen tapaansa. Siitä kuvatuksesta oli kahdeksan pitkää vuotta aikaa, mutta Chanyeol piti kiinni muistosta. Läheisyyttä kaipaava Byun Baekhyun ei tuntunut saavan hänestä tarpeekseen. Eikä hän ollut saanut Baekhyunista. Vaikka he olivat tutustuneet toisiinsa läpikotaisin, monta monituista kertaa, oli Hyunien läpi käyminen joka kerta jollain tasolla uutta ja jännittävää. Chanyeol oli heistä se, joka tarvitsi enemmän. Baekhyunista oli kehkeytynyt uraohjus, hän eli viihdebisnekselle, yritti paikata niillä kaikkea riittämättömyyttään, jota hän tunsi valon kantajana. Yixingin, parantajan, vastaparina tehtävä ei ollut helppo. Luonnonvoima, valo, ei ollut tarpeeksi voimakas ja mahtava - ainakaan Baekhyunin itsensä mielestä. 

"Pitäisikö meidän tavata tästä lähtien studiolla eikä täällä? Saatettaisiin saada jotain aikaiseksikin", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei ollut tarttunut mustekynään, vaikka sormet olivat jo koskettaneet sitä. Mustan muistikirjan kansi oli nahkainen ja taipuisa. Juuri sellainen, mistä hän piti. Eikä sekään saanut häntä inspiraation pyörteisiin.

"Olemme tehneet niin kaksi ja puoli viikkoa, ja mitä sulla on? Kolme riviä tekstiä ja pornonpunaiset ajatukset."

Chanyeol ei voinut väittää vastaan. Paitsi ajatuksistaan; ne olivat enemmänkin romanttisen vaaleanpunaiset. Ehkä vanhuus oli iskenyt myös häneen, hän antoi Baekhyunille mielummin hitaasti ja pitkään, intiimin katsekontaktin ja pehmeiden kuiskausten kera kuin painoi häntä takaapäin niin että seinät heiluivat. Tosin, joskus hänkin yltyi villiksi...

"Hyung!" Sehun parkaisi ja peitti silmänsä. "Miksi jaat ajatuksesi koko maailmalle? Helvetti sentään! Jos jossain on joku muukin, joka osaa lukea ajatuksia, hän tukehtuu pian päivälliseensä."

"Herra on hyvä ja blokkaa kaiken ulkopuolelleen. Tämä on mun kotini, anna mun olla haavoittuva." 

Chanyeol piti itseään auki tarkoituksella. Hän odotti joka hetki enemmän, että Baekhyun lähettäisi hänelle jonkin viestin. Oli se sitten telepaattinen kuiskaus tai pelkkä tunne, hän halusi olla valmis ja vastaanottaa sen. Puhelin oli toki keksitty, mutta viestit ja kuvat eivät ajaneet samaa asiaa. Viesti, josta ei jäisi minkäänlaista jälkeä bittiavaruuteen eikä se kantautuisi kenekään muun korvaan, oli ajatuksenakin ihanan romanttinen. 

Sehun nousi takaisin istumaan ja tarrasi molemmin käsin sohvan käsinojasta kiinni. Hänen silmissään oleva päättäväisyys sai Yeolin heräämään horroksestaan. Hän oli silti varma, ettei maknaen parhainkaan hurrikaani sammuttaisi hänen rakkautensa liekkiä.

"Hyung, mieti. Mitä, jos emme olekaan ainoita tällä planeetalla, jotka voivat kommunikoida telepaattisesti."

"Ei taatusti olla", Chanyeol sanoi. Telepatiasta ja muista yliluonnollisista voimista oli kirjoitettu jo ennen kuin ihminen osasi kirjoittaa. Jostain nekin tarinat olivat lähtöisin. Kukaan ei tiennyt, mitä kaikkea maailmassa olikaan, eikä Chanyeol halunnut vaivata sellaisilla päätään.

"Kaikki on ollut niin rauhallista pitkään. Milloin tapahtuu taas jotain, mikä syöksee maailman - meidän ainakin - pois raiteiltaan?" Sehun kysyi. 

Chanyeol avasi muistikirjan merkityltä aukeamalta ja tarrasi kynään. Maknae oli alkanut taas puhua sekavia, oli parempi olla se vanhempi ja ottaa järki käteen. "Ei tässä nyt pystytä mihinkään urotekoihin. Kaksi tusinasta on toisella puolella maapalloa, kaksi, kohta kolme, armeijan porttien sisäpuolella ja kiinalinja..." 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Hän ei pystynyt jatkamaan. Baekhyun oli jakanut hurjimmat ajatuksensa hänelle eräs kylmä syysilta; _Yixing hyung ei taida tulla enää takaisin._ Chanyeol ei ollut halunnut sanoa sitä ääneen, mutta hän alkoi olla samaa mieltä. 

"Olet lukenut liikaa salaliittoteorioita. Kunhan pidät huolen omasta voinnistasi ja kerrot kaikesta epänormaalista leaderille, kaikki lienee hyvin. Voitko hyvin, Sehun-ah?"

Tuuli puhalsi olohuoneen suunnalta. Chanyeol hymyili, pyörremyrsky nousisi helposti. Sehun oli elinvoimainen, joskin hän kulutti energiaansa ihan turhaan. Hän ei saisi kynttilää sammumaan, vaikka kuinka yrittäisi.

"Entä, jos lähetän sun Amerikkaan etsimään inspiraatiotasi?" Sehun kysyi. "En jaksa katsoa tuota ajoittain himokasta ilmettä enää kovinkaan kauaa."

"Kalenterini on puolillaan, en pysty olemaan muutamaa tuntia kauempaa", Chanyeol sanoi. Jos hänellä vain olisi ollut tarpeeksi vapaa-aikaa, hän olisi pyytänyt lupaa lähteä Jonginien ja Baekhyunien mental supporteriksi. Ei kuukausi ollut loppujen lopuksi edes pitkä aika.

Chanyeol oli varma jo etukäteen, että hän tulisi kuolemaan monta kertaa sitten, kun tulisi hänen ja Hyunien vuoro astua palvelukseen. He eivät mitenkään pääsisi jakamaan yhteistä kokemusta. Ja rehellisesti sanottuna, ei hän sitä halunnutkaan. 

"Kim Jongin", Sehun lausahti. "Sanonpahan vain."

Olihan se tietysti aina mahdollisuus. Kuten oli mahdollisuus oppia elämään hetken aikaa ilman poikaystävää. Oli silti myönnettävä, että hän jakoi sänkynsä mielummin käsinkosketeltavissa olevan Hyunien kanssa kuin muistojensa kuvatuksen, joka virnisteli hänelle minkä ehti. 

Muistikirjan avonaisella aukeamalla oli kolme sanaa. _Aion olla sinun._ Chanyeol puristi kynää tiukemmin otteessaan. Hän ei ollut kirjoittanut niitä sanoja tänään. Siitä ei ollut kauaa, kun hän oli kirjoittanut niin raivokkaalla tahdilla, että kynä oli alkanut savuta. Hänen intohimonsa musiikin tekemistä kohtaan oli saanut fyysisiä muotoja, kun kynän metalliosa oli kuumentanut ohuen paperin liian herkästi. Tulipalo ei ollut ollut kaukana, mutta onneksi Yeol herkkänä oli haistanut savun, joka ei ollut tullut hänestä. Olisi siinä ollut taas selittämistä, jos SM Entin suuren rakennuksen palohälyttimet olisivat lauenneet hänen tähden.

"Aiotko istua siinä koko päivän?" Sehun kysyi. Ihme kyllä, hänen huomionsa oli lipunut pois puhelimen kirkkaasta näytöstä. Tosin kuin Chanyeolin, joka tuijotti luomaansa liekkiä kuin olisi riippuvainen siitä. Niin hän ehkä jollain tasolla olikin. 

"En tiedä. Olisi tietysti hyvä saada jotain aikaiseksikin", Chanyeol mietti puoliääneen. Tuottajat varmasti arvostaisivat, jos hänellä olisi jo valmiiksi jotain materiaalia, josta ammentaa seuraavaa hittibiisiä koko maailman kansalaisille. Hän olisi kyllä tyytyväinen, jos saisi aikaan jotain, jonka voisi soittaa pelkästään omalle rakkaalleen. Jotain, josta kumpuaisi sitä suunnatonta ikävää, jota hän toista puolikastaan kohtaan tunsi. Ikävää, joka suureni jokaisen erossa olleen minuutin jälkeen aina vain radikaalimmin.

"Mennään Suho hyungin kanssa syömään ja mennään sitten studiolle?" Sehun ehdotti. Chanyeol katsahti mieheen, joka oli nostanut puhelinta pitävän kätensä suunsa eteen kuin mikrofonia pitelisi. 

"Kirjoitin pari verseä viime yönä."

"Ja sanot sen vasta nyt", Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen. Sehunin ilme muuttui hetkellisesti viekkaaksi, sitten suupielet valahtivat jälleen alaspäin. Kävi väistämättä mielessä, oliko Sehun yrittänyt puhua hänelle. Kyllä hän olisi kuullut; hänen energiansa olivat auki koko ajan. 

_"Olen kunnossa. Kunhan pelleilen."_

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti, hymyillen hennosti perään. Hän nousi ylös ja nappasi selkänojalla olevan hupparin mukaansa, jättäen keittiön pöydällä olevan liekin lepattamaan itsekseen. Miten hän toivoi, että takaisin kotiin tullessa kynttilä olisi puhallettu sammuksiin.

* * *

Joonmyeonin katseessa oli paljon enemmän huolta kuin yleensä. Cheodamdongissa olevan bbq-ravintolan tarjoama ateria oli ollut kaikin puolin maukas, mutta Chanyeol ei ollut syönyt juuri yhtään. Sehunille oli kyllä maistunut, hyunginsakin puolesta. 

"No, mikä on?" 

"Ikävä", Sehun murahti hetkeä ennen kuin tunki lusikallisen riisiä suuhunsa. "Haluaisin lähettää hänet Amerikkaan." 

Joonmyeon kurtisti kulmiaan ja siirsi katsettaan maknaen vieressä istuvaan mieheen, joka tökki syömäpuikoillaan jokaista sivuannosta, tarttumatta niistä mihinkään.

"Niin tosiaan... Baekhyunie..." hyung sanoi, äänellä, joka oli voimakkuutensa puolesta kuin suunnattu hänelle itselleen. Chanyeol mulkaisi leaderiin kylmin silmin, mutta ei pahantahtoisesti. Hän oli enemmänkin häpeissään omien tunteidensa voimakkuudesta. Tosiasia oli, että he olivat luvanneet toisilleen (ja muille), ettei heidän suhteensa vaikuttaisi työntekoon. Ei Chanyeol kuitenkaan olisi uskonut, että toinen heistä lentäisi toiselle puolelle maapalloa promoamaan _ilman_ häntä tai kymmentä muuta jäsentä. Ei sillä, etteikö Jonginissa olisi tarpeeksi.

"En voi lähteä, ja tiedän sen. Ja hyväksyn sen", Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen oli mulkaistava Sehunia. "Hän vain ei tunnu uskovan, että pärjään.

""Vielä 15 pävää", Sehun sanoi. "Mitä, jos räjähdät ennen sitä?"

"Ei ole pelkoa", Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi palan ruohosipulipannukakkua suuhunsa välttääkseen jatkokysymykset. Sehunin huoli oli turha, ei hän räjähtäisi, ainakaan fyysisesti. Hänen toimintakykynsä palautuisi kyllä, kun hän saisi jälleen tekemistä. Luova työ ei ottanut tuulta alleen, sillä hänellä oli liikaa aikaa ajatella. Kunhan Pradan luovat johtajat ja promootiokoordinaattorit taustatiimeineen pamahtaisivat SM Entertainmentille, hänellä ei olisi aikaa itkeä rakkaansa perään. 

Siihen oli enää vain kahdeksan päivää aikaa.

Mutta se menisi äkkiä. 

Niin hän yritti itselleen valehdella.

Joonmyeonin kulmakarvat vääntyivät entistä enemmän mutkalle. Sehun pyöritteli silmiään Yeolin ajatustulvalle. Hyungin haavoittuvuus ei ollut jäänyt oman asunnon seinien sisäpuolelle. Se huolestutti myös leaderia. Kuka tahansa saattaisi käyttää Chanyeolin herkkää tilaa hyväkseen. 

"Sun täytyy olla varovainen", Joonmyeon kuiskasi. _"Meillä ei ole varaa tehdä virheitä. Olemme muutenkin alati suurennuslasin alla."_

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan. Hyung ei tavannut käyttää voimaansa, saatika telepatiaa. Hän uskoi edelleen voimien sammuttamisen olevan se parempi keino, mutta joskus hänkin turvautui taitoon, joka hänelle oli syntymässä annettu. Sitä tapahtui kuitenkin äärimmäisen harvoin; siitä Yeol tiesi, ettei hyung pilaillut. Hänen olisi oltava varovaisempi. Mitä, jos maknaen puheissa olikin jokin totuuden siemen. Mitä, jos jossain olisikin joku, joka odotti sopivaa tilaisuutta iskeä ja hoitaa heidät pois maailmankaikkeudesta. Mikä oli heidän tarkoituksensa tässä maailmassa?

Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, ettei Baekhyunin mahdollinen viesti tulisikaan perille, jos hän nostaisi suojaustasoaan, oli sydäntä riistävä. Baekhyun, joka painoi nöyrää duunia pelkän Jonginien tuella, käytti varmasti jokaisen mahdollisuutensa laittaa viestiä eteenpäin. Baekhyun oli huhuillut hänelle jo silloin, kun hän ei edes tiennyt kykenevänsä telepaattiseen yhteyteen. Monesti hän oli herännyt siihen, miten kauniiden rakkauslaulujen äänettömät säkeet lipuivat hänen mieleensä. Ja miten kovasti hän siitä piti. 

"Chanyeol-ah. Olen tosisani", Joonmyeon sanoi. "Vuodat kaiken meillekin. Sulla on oikeus pitää ajatukset ominasi."

"Sanoin samaa!" Sehun parkaisi. 

"Etkä sanonut", Chanyeol murahti, vaikka tiesi maknaen tarkoittaneen juuri sitä. Hän sulki energiaansa, keskittyi siihen hetkeen, nykyisyyteen. Ruokahalu palasi välittömästi, nenän alle levitetty ateria tuoksua. Ehkä hän oli pitänyt itseään säästöliekillä liian kauan, pysytellyt niillä taajuuksilla, missä oikea elämä tuppasi kovasti unohtumaan. Jos hän pitäisi energiansa itsellään, ehkä inspiraatiokin ottaisi jälleen vallan. Oli ollut oikea päätös kuunnella Sehunia ja tavata leader hyung. Chanyeol naurahti nolona ja hieraisi korvantaustaansa.

"Kiitos, kun katsotte perääni."

"Jonkun on pakko, koska Baekhyunie hyung ei ole täällä", Sehun naurahti, vaikka hänen ilmeensä ei kirkastunut. Chanyeol nieli epäilynsä, tuskin Baekhyun oli käskenyt pitämään häntä mitenkään erityisesti silmällä. Hän oli lähtenyt kiertueelle ristiriitaisin tuntein, raskain hartein, mutta luvannut pitää hauskaa.

Chanyeol virnisti ajatuksilleen (jotka pysyivät sillä kertaa hänen ominaan). Ehkä hän voisi paremmin, jos Baekhyun olisi suhtautunut työreissuun samalla innolla kuin CBX:n promootiokiertueeseen Japanissa. Uuden ryhmän kanssa työskenteleminen aktiivisten supervoimien kanssa ei ollut varmastikaan helppoa. Mikä onni, että Baekhyunie oli luonnonvoima. Silti, mahdollinen väsyminen pelotti myös Chanyeolia. Miten ikävää olisi havahtua Jonginien hätähuutoon toiselta mantereelta. Yixing tietysti korjaisi hänet hetkessä, mutta hyungin saaminen samaan osoitteeseen aiheuttaisi helvetillisen sirkuksen. Ja sitä juuri täytyi välttää viimeiseen asti. 

Pettyneet pään pudistukset kertoivat Yeolin ajatusten tulleen jälleen ilmi. Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Ehkä hän oli jo tottunut pitämään itseään auki sen verran, että itsensä suojaaminen oli enemmänkin poikkeus kuin sääntö. 

"Puhelimet on keksitty, hyung. Olen varma, että yksikin emoji saa sut liitelemään pilvessä seuraavat vuorokaudet", Sehun sanoi.

Chanyeolin ilme happani välittömästi. Ei ollut mitenkään oikein, että maknae sanelisi, mistä hänen täytyisi täyttyä. Ehkä se oli tietämättömyyttä. Sehun tuskin oli sitä samaa itse kokenut, sitä maagista, telepaattista, salaista yhteyttä toisen jäsenen kanssa, poissa muiden kuulevilta korvilta. He olisivat voinet pitää suhteensa salassa paljon kauemmin, jos asiat eivät olisi menneet sillä tavoin.


End file.
